When it Rains
by Mirai Kusakurin
Summary: A series of one-shots of H!chiIchi. Not all are rated M, but most will be, and yes, yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Rainy Days 1

Hello, everyone! This is my very first Bleach fanfiction. So, the characters in the chapters might seem a little… OOC. (Even though I've watched over 150 episodes… ). Oh well. I hope you enjoy it, and I welcome critical comments. Not too bad, though… please…

Rainy Days 1

"King!"

There

"Oi, King!"

There it was again.

"Oi! I'm talkin' to ya, Ichigo."

A chill went down Ichigo's back as he felt _his_ presence behind him.

"It keeps rainin', King. I get irritated when it rains."

"That's too bad, Hollow," Ichigo said. "I guess you'll just have to get over it and deal with it." Ichigo was presently on his bed, looking out at the gloomy skies. It was very cloudy, and looked like it was supposed to rain. However, it hadn't rained yet, and it was way past afternoon.

The hollow ground his teeth. He thought about striking the pitiful idiot, but he didn't come to fight… No, quite the opposite. "Aw, King. Ya don' hafta sound so… _cold_." He tailed a cold finger down Ichigo's spine, but only to be swatted away. Ugh. Now he was starting to have second thoughts. He could just kick his ass, and then jump him on one of the buildings when he was unconscious. He came out to have a good time, but Ichigo wouldn't give it to him. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Ichi… Ya don' hafta be so sad…" he leaned down and whispered, "Yeh could always just forget about Rukia and have fun with me."

Ichigo growled and elbowed him in the chest.

Now the Hollow was really getting pissed off. Ichigo was in such a vulnerable state, he thought he would come and try to cheer him up. _But no_. The bastard wouldn't' even glare at him. "Let's have some fun, King," he whispered in Ichigo's ear, licking the lobe.

Ichigo shuddered and moved away from the albino, now against the wall. "Don't touch me," he growled. "I'll cut your fucking arms off. "Oh, but you know you enjoy it, Ichi," he said, lying down beside him, caressing his thigh.

Ichigo kicked him. "Get out!"

The hollow grunted. Okay, that was it. "Alrigh' King." He gripped Ichigo's shoulders, making him lay down on his back. "Yeh need t' stop pityin' yerself!" he smirked. "Even if I have to distract you like this…" he slowly licked up his neck, "then I'll do it. I _hate the rain_, King."

Ichigo didn't stop struggling, even when he (shamefully) felt pleasure in the attention this bastard was giving him. "G-get off, Hollow!"

The hollow crushed his mouth against Ichigo's. "Shhh, King. Wouldn't want Pops or yer sweet, innocent little sisters to hear ya, righ'?"

"They're not here," he mumbled. Oh, shit.

"Well, in that case… be as loud as ya want, Ichi!" he stroked Ichigo's member, earning a gasp from him.

"G-god… No. I won't… Nngh…"

"What's that, King?" he stroked him again, his smirk growing bigger when Ichigo couldn't hold back a moan.

"Sounds like yer enjoyin yerself, Ichi."

"N-no…" Ichigo twisted his head to the side. "H-Hollow…" The hollow laughed darkly and bit down on Ichigo's collarbone. "Gah… get… off… nnn…" _It's so wrong… It's so wrong…. It's so wrong… but it feels so…_ "M-more…"

"More?" the hollow laughed again. "That's m' King." He jerked Ichigo's pants down and started to pump him.

"N-no…" Aw, fuck it. He arched his back, thrusting into the albino's hand. "Unh…"

The hollow leaned down, nipping and sucking at Ichigo's neck. "Heh! Feels good, don' it, Ichi?"

"Nng… Y-yesss…" he suddenly felt a pressure in his abdomen and dug his nails into the hollow back. "HOLLOW!" he came into the hollow's hand, panting. He let his hands fall to the side and turned his head. "Hollow…"

"Yes, Ichi?" the hollow said into Ichigo's neck.

"I hate you."

The albino cackled. "Of course." He stood up and wiped his hand off on the end of the bed. "By the way, m' name's Shirosaki."

I know it's not very long, but this was like a practice chapter (they get better, I promise). BUT! For there to be better, steamier HichiIchi scenes, I need your opinions. That means reviews, people (please TT). Anyway, tell me what cha think! Ja ne!


	2. Special Training

This one-shot chappie is a request from SutaakiHitori

This one-shot chappie is a request from _SutaakiHitori. _It sounded too good to resist. I would have written it if it was something else, anyway, but… Let's just say it sounded promising (HichiIchi promising).

So, without further adieu, READ ON!

Special training

"Shit!" Ichigo tried to dodge Urahara's sword, but he failed, receiving a small scratch on his cheek and landing hard on his ass. "Dammit, I never get that right!"

"Again, Ichigo. You need to be quicker. What if a strong hollow comes… or an arrancar?"

"I'll beat their asses," Ichigo said, quickly getting up again. "I'm not going to lose a fight to an arrancar… least of all a simple _hollow_." Of course, there was one certain hollow that he never beat. _Shirosaki_. However, it wasn't fights that he couldn't ever beat him in. It was something so much more intimate, and he couldn't resist, no matter how mad or tired he was. He could already hear the sexy bastard's cackle… He sighed, and prepared himself for another attack.

"Ichigo… maybe we've done enough for today," Urahara said. "You seem tired, and a little agitated. If you get any slower, I might actually cut your arm off.

Ichigo glared at him. "I'm fine! I can't waste anytime, let's go!"

Urahara shrugged, and began swinging at him again. Ichigo's determination and frustration seemed to help him a little—until he lost his footing and fell again. Urahara swung down, but stopped right at his shoulder. "If I was anyone else, Kurosaki, I would have cut off your arm."

Ichigo stood up, steaming. "I just tripped, that's all." He brought up Zangetsu again, but Urahara sighed and shook his head.

"We're done for today, Ichigo," he said, and walked past him. "Maybe tomorrow… Or, if you aren't as clumsy after some time in the springs, maybe we'll continue afterwards."

Ichigo huffed. Urahara had been a shinigami. He was much more experienced and stronger than him. Even though he wasn't serious most of the time, Urahara could easily beat anyone. Maybe even Byakuya or Kenpachi. He'd had a hard time against those two, and he'd probably still have to use his bankai against them. Or… at least… with a little help from Shiro.

No! Ichigo shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to think like that. Even though they were lovers (at least that's how he saw it), Shiro would probably still want to take his soul. He was still a hollow, and hollows were heartless.

He stripped and slipped into the spring. He did feel a little better, but he was still agitated. Why couldn't he ever get close to beating Urahara? He could beat the biggest, strongest, _heartless_ (key word) hollows, but he couldn't beat Urahara? He was old, anyway. His movements should be slow and not graceful. He shouldn't have been able to kick Ichigo's ass every time, even when Ichigo tried his hardest.

"_Ya havin' some trouble, Ichi?"_

Oh, God. Now was NOT the time to be fondled, teased, or fucked. He needed to save his energy, because he was going to persist Urahara to train him today until he gave in. Practice makes perfect, and he was _not_ perfect!

Shiro laughed. "Yeh look perfect t' me."

Ichigo looked up, and sitting so close in front of him, was a fully stripped Shirosaki. He jumped, moving away from the albino. "Jesus, Shiro. Don't startle me like that."

"How should I startle you?" he asked, smirking.

"Smart ass."

He laughed again, moving closer to Ichigo. He licked his lips. "Mmm… ya look hot, Ichi."

"Well, it is a hot spring." He was already sweating, but obviously, he was a little slow. He should have known that Shiro meant it in a somehow perverted way. "Hm… Tha's not what I mean." When he was close enough, he straddled the teen. "I meant… ya look so sexy… all wet an' sweaty… Pretty irresistible." He licked the outer shell of Ichigo's ear, earning a quiet groan and push from him.

"Go away, Shiro. Urahara might come down here… If he sees you, he'll probably cut you in half, then thrust his damn sword through me for thinking I'm a traitor or something."

"Heh! I can thrust somethin' else through ya. 'Cept I think you might like that."

Ichigo tried to push him away again. "I mean it, Shiro. You won't get any sex for a week if Urahara finds us here."

"He ain't comin' back. Ya heard what he said." He buried his face in Ichigo's orange locks. "Mmm… Ichi, jus' give in already. Yeh know yer gonna do it, anyway." He stroked Ichigo's inner thigh. "Yeh always do."

Ichigo growled. "Stop it. I mean it." He tried to push the hollow off him once more, but only making Shiro laugh into his hair.

"Aw, Ichi. Yeh've tried this b'fore. Ya may be sexier than me, a whole lot sexier, but I'm th' stronger one." He lightly brushed his hips against Ichigo's making him gasp. "Yeh can' resist, King."

Ichigo huffed. "_Please_ go away Shiro. I'm going to kick your ass later, if you don't _go. Away_!" He pushed hard on Shiro one more time. He ended up straddling him.

"Ooh! We gonna do it th' opposite this time?"

"No. We're not doing it at all." He tried to stand up, but Shiro pulled him down and straddled him again.

"Fine. If ya won' cooperate, then I'll just hafta…" he bit down onto Ichigo's collarbone and grind his hips against his, "…make ya wan' it mehself!"

Ichigo groaned, instinctively responding to the action by arching his back, silently asking for more. "N-no… ugh. Damn… horny bastard."

Shiro giggled. "Thanks, Ichi." He slid his hand down between Ichigo's legs, stroking his member.

Ichigo gasped loudly and bucked his hips. "Uhn… Sh-Shiro…"

"Yes, Ichi? Ya want more?" He grabbed his sex, but didn't pump.

"Y-yes…"

"Well… I can' give it to yeh. Not yet."

Ichigo glared at his lover and growled. "Shirosaki."

Shiro laughed, trailing kisses down to Ichigo's chest, flicking his tongue over on of his nipples. He heard a low moan come from the teen and bit down slightly.

Ichigo entangled his fingers in the albino's hair, his breaths already becoming short. "Nnn… Shiro…"

Shiro placed his mouth around the other nipple, only moving south when it was fully erect. He trailed his tongue down, across the boy's stomach, down to his member. He flicked his tongue out at the tip, moving away when Ichigo bucked his hips again. "Uh-uh, Ichi. Yeh hafta wait."

"Wh-why?!"

"'Cause ya wan'ed t' be stubborn, an' not give me what I wanted." He grinned evilly up at Ichigo. "Remember this next time, King."

Ichigo groaned again, feeling his painfully throbbing cock becoming even harder. "Shirrrroooooo…"

"Sorry, Ichi."

Tch. He didn't sound very sorry, Ichigo thought. He sounded like he was loving every moment of Ichigo's torture. It sounded like wouldn't trade this moment for the fucking world.

Shiro swallowed Ichigo whole, holding down his hips. Ichigo moaned loudly, and unconsciously painfully dug his nails into Shiro's scalp. "Ohhh… Shiro…"

Shiro hummed, already tasting Ichigo's pre-cum.

"God, Shiro! _Please_!"

Shiro smirked and inserted a finger into Ichigo. Ichigo hissed, but as Shiro's finger probed him, he thrusted against it. He added another finger, making scissor-like actions with them, stretching Ichigo. Ichigo let go of Shiro's scalp, gripping the ground around the spring. When Shiro added one more finger, and found his prostate, Ichigo cried out. "Nnn! Shiro, God, _Shiro_!"

As Ichigo came in Shiro's mouth, he swallowed it and settled over Ichigo's hips. Before he entered his lover, he began pumping Ichigo, bringing his sex back to life. Even behind the pleasure, Ichigo felt pain where Shiro was pushing. He felt tears sting his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but they slipped down his cheeks. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on the pleasure. The pain soon went away, though, and he began moaning with Shiro, thrusting in time with him.

"Ohhhh, Ichi… Ya feel so… good an'… tight." He thrusted fast and hard, groaning Ichigo's name.

Ichigo threw his head back above the water. He felt the same pressure in his abdomen as he did only moments before. He came with a cry.

When Ichigo tightened around him, he gasped and came into him. He thrusted a few more times, riding out his orgasm. He collapsed on Ichigo, panting hard. "S-see… I told you… no one would come."

"Wrong."

Ichigo and Shiro looked up, surprised, at Urahara. "Ur-Ura-Urahara! U-umm… how—how long—"

"A long time, Ichigo," Urahara said. "We could hear you from up there."

"We?" Shiro said, cocking an eyebrow.

Urahara frowned. "Yes, we. Poor kids…" he shook his head.

"Are you going to… uh, kill us?"

Urahara laughed. "Why would I? I always knew that you were attracted to someone… I occasionally saw you trying to push… your lover away."

Ichigo gawked up at him. "B-but-but… But—"

"It's okay, Ichigo. We can finish our training later, if that's what your worried about.

Heee. I liked doing this chapter. It was fun, and I think it was my longest yaoi scene. I'm very proud of myself. I hope you guys liked it, 'cause I had to think a little… It's okay, though. I didn't hurt myself. XD


	3. Homework

School was such a pain in the ass

School was _such_ a pain in the ass. You had to get up early and waste your time learning things that you'd never use in anytime of your life for any reason. At least, that's what Ichigo thought. Of course, the worst part of going to school was having to work all night, doing impossible assignments when he should have been doing something _important_… such as looking out for hollows. Except for the one that was behind him, trying to fondle him.

"_Shiro_. Go away." He pushed Shiro's cold hands away from his thighs. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Ohhh, but Ichi," Shiro whined, sliding his hands down Ichigo's shirt, "I'm so booored. Let's play." He pressed his lips against the teen's neck.

"No." He jerked away from Shiro. "I'm doing my homework."

Shiro huffed. "Ichiii!"

"No! Go to sleep or something…"

"I don' sleep."

"Liar."

Shiro glared at Ichigo and sat down on the bed. A few minutes passed in silence, then he said, "Yeh almost done yet?"

"No, I just started," Ichigo growled.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"_No_."

"Now?"

"No! Shut up!"

"…Are ya—"

Ichigo whirled around in his seat. "Shiro. If you don't shut up, I'm going to throw my book in your face, and you won't get any sex for a month. I'm already behind in this stupid class, and if I fail because of you, I'm going to kick your ass. Let me do my homework, then we can 'play'."

Shiro sighed. "Fine…" He paced around the room for thirty minutes. Then, he stared out the window for an hour. He asked Ichigo if his dad had any porn books, but he only got hit with a wadded up piece of paper.

He took a deep breath. No. He couldn't knock out Ichigo and do naughty things to him just because he was being responsible. _Pah! Ichigo? Responsible? Tha's a good one,_ he thought.

But what could he do to distract Ichigo from this… 'homework'. Tch. He'd never heard of such a thing. Well, not until he met Ichigo… He smirked and stood. He slowly walked over to the orange-haired teen and began to massage his shoulders.

Ichigo grunted. Apparently, he thought it was harmless enough. Perfect. Now, if only he could go lower without Ichigo noticing. He moved his hands over to Ichigo's neck, putting a little more pressure on it. Ichigo dropped his pencil on the desk and moaned. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What? I ain't doin' nothin'! I can' jus' massage yer neck?"

Ichigo shrugged and looked back down at his homework. He was already starting to get frustrated. A little break wouldn't hurt.

However, when Shiro's hands went down to his chest, his fingers lightly brushing over his nipples… he suspected he wanted something. "Shiro, go away." He turned his head to glare at the hollow, but Shiro captured his lips in a crushing kiss. "Mmmnn!"

"What's that?" Shiro said, smirking. "'Mmm'…? Heh. I agree." He leaned down again, but Ichigo turned his head away.

"No! I don't want to be your sex toy." He glared up at him. "Go back into the… screwed up world you hang out in with Zangetsu."

"That'd be yer head, King." He harshly bit down on his neck, earning a gasp from his king. "An' I ain't that cruel. Yer not jus' my sex toy… yer my sex toy and my king."

Ichigo suddenly stood up. "Get out!"

"I was just kidding, Ichi."

"I don't care!" he whirled around and punched Shiro. When he heard a _crack_ he couldn't hold back a small smirk.

Shiro popped his jaw back into place and rubbed it. "Yeh shouldn' have done that."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Why? What're you going to do about it?"

Shiro turned around, and Ichigo thought he was just going to try to escape out of his bedroom to either outside or the living room where Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin were, but instead, he elbowed him in his stomach.

Ichigo collapsed on his knees, bent over, tasting the bitter, metallic flavor of blood in his mouth. "Agh! Damn you… H-Hollow… ugh…"

Shiro smirked and grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt and dragged him up onto the bed. "Now, Ichi, we're gonna do what I wanna do, whether I hafta force ya ta cooperate."

Ichigo turned his head and coughed out some blood. "N-no—ah!"

Shiro lightly rubbed his hips against Ichigo's. He pressed his lips against Ichigo's and forcibly shoved his tongue inside. "No matter how much ya think ya don' wanna, I know you wan' me t' fuck ya." He moved his mouth further down and sucked on the skin on his neck, making a dark bruise. Meanwhile, he was teasing him by grinding his hips against Ichigo's tan ones, but lifting up when Ichigo tried to arch his back and get some pleasurable friction between his pants. "Uh! St-stop doing that!"

"Mm-mm, Ichi. I'm punishin' ya."

"It isn't my fault I have ho-homework!"

Shiro giggled, slipping one hand under Ichigo's shirt, then practically ripping it off. "Maybe ya should just… drop out of school. Yeh'd have more fun with me than those useless humans you call friends…" He leaned down and softly kissed his chest, going further down every few seconds.

He dipped his tongue into his naval, making Ichigo shudder. "Sh-Shiro…"

"Yes, Ichi?"

"…Fuck homework." He suddenly rolled over, now on top of Shiro. "You too."

Shiro smirked. "Hm… sounds good ta me!" Shiro snickered and ran a cold hand down from Ichigo's chest to his pants, slipping his hand inside. Ichigo gasped when he squeezed and bucked into his hand. "Unh…" he gripped the sheets beneath them and screwed his eyes shut. Damn Shiro for making feel this way. He wasn't usually so eager, but now…

He kicked off his pants along with his boxers, grinding his hips harshly against Shiro's.

Shiro groaned, pushing down his hakama slightly, just past his upper thighs.

When Ichigo pushed into him, he gasped. It hurt—a lot—but he could handle any pain. He was Shirosaki, for God's sakes… or who the hell ever was up there. He arched his back and hissed. Only two words went through his head as Ichigo rammed into him. _Sadistic bastard… sadistic bastard…_(1) He always tried to prepare Ichigo, why couldn't he do the same? It wasn't like he was complaining… It just didn't seem fair—hah! Fair!? What the hell was the thinking? He was a hollow. Hollows weren't fair to anyone. Actually, he LOVED the pain.

After a while, though, (a long while) it started to feel better and a hell of a lot pleasurable. He squirmed and twisted his head to the side, digging his black nails into Ichigo's back. "Ichi… Ichi…" He gasped, wanting Ichigo to go deeper.

Ichigo was panting heavily, trying not to break his hollow in two. Sure, he was strong, but even a hollow like him would be… sensitive to… eh, being split. However, Shiro's cries only encouraged him. His thrusts soon became deeper and wilder. He buried his face in the hollow's neck groaned Shiro's name over and over in his ear.

Shiro felt Ichigo hit something deliciously hard, and he moaned loudly. "Mmm… Ichi… do that a-again." Ichigo did, and Shiro felt like he was about to explode. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo felt like he was about to finish, too. Shiro tiredly pumped him, smirking. "Not ready ta give up, yet, eh?"

Ichigo snorted and came in between them. He collapsed on his lover and sighed in contentment. "That was…"

"Amazin' huh?"

"Yeah…" After a moment, Ichigo rolled off of him. He nuzzled Shiro's neck and closed his eyes. "Actually… Shiro…"

"Yeah, Ichi?"

"I think I like homework."

Eh, I know it wasn't a very good one, but I was working on this for almost a week. I really don't think you guys want the same yaoi scenes over and over. Change is good. nods. Anyway, I'm already working on the fourth chapter. There's not going to be any yaoi scenes in that one, sorry. I'm taking a break for a chapter.

1) He only thought 'sadistic bastard', because was kind of talking about himself. He kinda is sadistic (look what he likes to do to Ichi). If it confuses you... I'm sorry.

bows


	4. Relaxation and Interruptions

This one is rated T, my yaoi lovers

This one is rated T, my yaoi lovers. I'm saving the good scenes for later. So, don't worry, there will be more

Relaxation… and Interruptions

Ichigo grunted in his sleep, and Shiro opened his eyes and looked down at him. It was a peaceful Sunday. Ichigo's sisters and father were down stairs, but none of them had come up to try to ruin the relaxing silence. He ran his fingers through the teens orange hair, smiling down at him. These were the days he liked the most. Even though he was a 'heartless hollow', he liked to relax, just like anybody else. A cool breeze was coming through the window, the birds were chirping--what wasn't to love about to love?

Shiro sighed happily and buried his face in Ichigo's hair. "Ichi… ya awake?"

"Mm-mm…"

Shiro chuckled and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep--when Isshin came bursting into the door. "ICHIGO! I know you and your lover are cuddling, but I found something JUST FOR YOU!"

Ichigo sat up quickly. "The fuck--Dad! What the hell's with the skirt!?"

Isshin giggled. "Do you like it? I thought you might. It matches your hair! I thought Shirosaki would like to see you in it!"

"Dammit! I'm gay, not a cross dresser!" Ichigo glared at his father, and with one swift kick, sent him flying out into the hall. He slammed his door closed. He looked back at Shiro, how would giggling like a crazy man. "Ya gonna put that on?" he asked, still giggling. "Heehee… Might look good on ya… Tch!"

Ichigo growled. "If you like it so much, why don't you wear it?"

"Okay!" Shiro started to stand up, but Ichigo pushed him back down on the bed.

"No, I wasn't serious!"

"Oh, poor Ichi." Shiro pulled him down on top of him. "Ya look so flustered… an' so irresistible like that."

Ichigo scowled. "No, Shiro. I'm too tired for that today."

"Yeh sure, Ichi?" he poked him in the side, making Ichigo squirm.

"Heh… don't do that, Shiro." He moved closer to the wall and closed his eyes.

Shiro smirked and poked him again. Ichigo giggled and mumbled something. He probably told him to stop, but Shiro wouldn't listen. He straddled his lover and tickled his stomach. "Wazzat, Ichi? I can' hear ya!"

"St-stop… hehehehe!"

Shiro continued to poke and tickle him until he was kicked off the bed. "Sorry, Ichi… I couldn' help it."

"Next time, I'll kick you in your face," he said, but he still moved closer to Shiro once he got back on the bed. A few more moments went by in silence, until Karin and Yuzu slammed the door open. There was a flash, a scream, and something hard landed on Ichigo's face. Ichigo covered his face instinctively and looked around his room between his fingers. Yuzu was giggling with a camera in her hand. His eye twitched. Okay, so she took a picture. Shiro was groaning, saying he was blind… so he was the one that screamed from the flash of the camera. Obviously, he'd never seen one before. And… there was a soccer ball at the foot of Ichigo's bed. The soccer ball must have hit his face.

He glared over at his sisters and growled. "What do you want?"

"Dad wanted us to tell you that we were going out to eat for dinner," Yuzu said.

"Okay… but we won't eat dinner until six!" Ichigo yelled.

Yuzu turned to Karin. "Nnn… N-Nii-chan yelled…" Ichigo felt a little bad. Yuzu could cry easily… but still. He was highly irritated now.

Karin sighed. "Fine. We just won't bring you out to dinner with us." She slammed the door shut, leaving Shiro hiding his face in Ichigo's shirt at his stomach, and a soon-to-be bruise on Ichigo's forehead. He put a hand on Shiro's head. "Shiro… they're gone…"

Shiro looked around and sighed. "Good… What the hell was that?"

"A camera and my sisters."

Shiro gasped dramatically. "Those things that steal your soul!?"

Ichigo waited for a minute, then Shiro burst into cackles. "Just kiddin'!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned over to face his wall. "Hey, Ichi."

"What?"

"Maybe if we start somethin', they won't come in."

"Tch, yeah righ--" He felt Shiro slid his hands down to his thighs. Jesus.

I know that one was really short, but I didn't really feel like making a yaoi--well, I did, but I'm at school. If the teacher were to look over my shoulder-- 0.0' Yikes.


	5. Rainy Days 2

Hmm... I haven't updated in a LONNNNGGGGG time. I'm kicking myself for it, don't worry. I'd already had a different one up, but my computer crashed. Everything. It made me angry.

Thanks a lot, Dell, ya piece of shit! Hmph. If I had my own laptop, that wouldn't have happened... I hope.

Ahem, anyway, enjoy. I've made it as long as I could.

Ichigo scowled at the ground. Everything was going wrong today. He woke up late and had to rush to get ready. He was such in a hurry that he didn't see his fathers fist flying his way. He would get him for that later, but he couldn't get back at Karin and Yuzu. They didn't do anything but bicker all night. Well, Karin did. Yuzu whined because Karin was ignoring her. Ichigo didn't know what the hell was wrong with them, but he thought they could talk it out. But _noooo_. The whole city could probably hear them! While they were on time for school today, (and didn't bother waking poor Ichigo up), he was an hour late. He already had to miss school because of these damned hollows he had to take care of. His main problem, Shiro, hadn't tried to bother him for a while. It was better like this, but he always had to be cautious. Who knew when the moron would show up?

All week it had been raining. Ichigo knew it was going to rain again. However, he just ran out of the door once he recovered from the surprise punch, not bothering to get a jacket, umbrella or anything.

Today was just one of those days. No, today was _the_ day.

Once Ichigo got to school, he just went to his classroom. He could feel people staring at him, mumbling and snickering because he was soaking wet.

His teacher cocked an eyebrow. "Kurosaki. If you didn't notice, it's raining outside."

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo growled, slumping down in his seat.

She eyed him, then turned, writing something on the board. Ichigo didn't know what it was, because he wasn't paying attention. He tried to pay attention during the class, but he was just in a bad mood today. He thought about going to the bathroom and staying there for the rest of the hour, but decided against it. He could at least pretend like he was listen. So, he looked ahead, staring blankly at the board.

When there was only a few minutes of class left, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, scowling, seeing Orihime looking at him worriedly.

She almost backed away at seeing how mad he looked, but she swallowed and asked timidly, "Kurosaki-kun? Is something... wrong? You seem a little... um, upset today."

"I'm fine, Orihime," Ichigo said, then turned back around to the front. Later, tomorrow maybe, he might feel a little bad for looking at her like that. But it really wasn't any of her business. It wasn't anyone's business. He usually scowled, at everyone all the time anyway, so what did it matter to them today?

--

At lunch, he sat alone. After two classes, people started to avoid him. That wasn't exactly what he wanted, but the only person who knew why he was like this was Rukia.

He pushed his food away and hid his face in his arms on the table.

"Why the hell are yeh actin' so pitiful again, King?" And the sadistic bastard that liked to ruin his alone time.

He ignored him, only to have the hollow kick him in his side. "Ah! Dammit, Hollow! What the hell do you want!?"

Shiro cackled. "I jus' wanted to have some fun... like usual."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I don't have time for you right now, heartless bastard."

The insult only made Shiro smirk. "Ooh, yer mad today." He sighed. "You miss yer Mommy?" Ichigo glared up at him, and Shiro rested his hands on the table, his face close to Ichigo's. "Hate ta tell ya this, King, but..." he snickered. "_She ain't comin' back." _

Ichigo brought his fist back and gave him a good, hard punch. Shiro landed back on the floor. "The hell, King!"

Ichigo just shook his head and grabbed his bag and left.

--

"Ichigo. You're back early."

Ichigo looked back at his father. "I thought you wanted to try to stay at school today."

Ichigo looked away and went up stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. He plopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. After a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe if he just woke up early tomorrow morning, he'd feel better. He rolled over and was just starting to relax when he felt a cold hand run down his arm. Shit.

He slapped the hand away and glared at Shiro. "Shiro... I'm not in the mood."

Shiro gave Ichigo a crooked smile. "Aww, Ichi, I ain't here to pick a fight again." He sat on the bed and leaned down and softly nipped and Ichigo's ear. "'Member the last time?"

"No," he lied. Who could forget that? He couldn't, and obviously, Shiro didn't.

"Heh heh! Well, should I remind ya? Unless you feel like hittin' me again." Shiro kissed Ichigo lightly, trying not to seem too hasty this time. If he got too excited, Ichigo would certainly hit him or kick him out. Or both. However, he wasn't moving. He just laid there, glaring at him. "Hm. Ya ain't movin', Ichi. It's funner when yer angry and strugglin'."

"Funner isn't a word," Ichigo said and looked away. "Give up, Hollow. I don't feel like..." his face reddened a little and Shiro giggled.

"Haven' accepted the truth yet, have ya, King? Just admit it. I turn you on." He played with Ichigo's hair a little. Seeing Ichigo was enjoying it, his eyes slowly closing, Shiro took this time to take him by surprise. He pulled his hand away and started to kiss his neck. When Ichigo relaxed completely relaxed and cocked his head a little, giving more access to his neck for Shiro, Shiro bite down. Ichigo's eyes opened all the way and he turned over. Shiro thought he was going to yell, but instead, he felt a soft pair of lips brush against his. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of him. Shiro stared down at him for a moment, then smirked.

He reached down into Ichigo's pants and stoked him, earning a gasp from the substitute Shinigami. "I'm so glad yer cooperatin' this time, Ichi," he muttered, nearly ripping his shirt off. He kissed all around his chest, going down further every few seconds. When he got to his pants, he jerked them off, then went back up to his lips. He crushed his mouth to Ichigo's, forcing his tongue inside, pushing one digit in. Ichigo whimpered and tried to push him away. "Shh, King," Shiro whispered. "Jus' relax... relax."

Ichigo nodded and tried to relax, but it's not like Shiro was uke or anything...

He felt Shiro hit something and moaned. Shiro added another digit and started scissoring his fingers, and added another soon after. When he pulled them out, he looked in Ichigo's eyes. "Ready, King?"

"Y-yeah," he said and braced himself for something much bigger.

Shiro thrusted hard the first time, making Ichigo cry out. He didn't move again until Ichigo nodded and said, "Move. Now."

Shiro thrusted his hips slowly, but went faster when Ichigo gasped and moaned loudly. He hit him hard, finding that spot again. He bucked his hips wildly, knowing Ichigo wouldn't last too much longer.

When Ichigo came, he screamed Shiro's name. Shiro rode out his orgasm, then collapsed on Ichigo. He kissed his forehead then pulled out of him. Wrapping his arms around him, he said, "I told ya, Ichigo... I don' like the rain."

Ichigo smiled slightly and nuzzled Shiro's neck. "Neither do I."

Wellll... Maybe I'm just a bit rusty after not writing for a month. Or two. Or three... or however long I haven't written. But I know the yaoi scene wasn't very long, but I didn't want to rush it, or make it look like the same yaoi scene in... chapter 2, I think. Whatever. Review, please!


	6. Controlled

Shiro: Ya can't blame this on yer computer this time.

Mirai: T_T I know… I'm sorry, Shiro-sama.

Shiro: -cocks eyebrow- Sama?

Ichigo: Don't encourage him, dammit!

Mirai: GOMEN NASAIIII! T_T

And I was looking through the chapters, and it just occurred to me that I didn't have a disclaimer… 0.0

Shiro: Oh, no. That's such a crime. They should throw you in jail.

Mirai:… I will _kill_ you.

Anyway… to write most of this story, I made myself listen to Dir en grey. It's a good band, one of my favorite, since I started listening to J-rock, but… The damn dude is crazy.

Shiro: Crazy bastard.

Mirai: You're one to talk.

Disclaimer: I own no one. If I did… Shiro would Sho up in the anime MUCH more. ^_^;;

Warning: There is rape in this chapter. I didn't originally plan to make a chapter like this, but… -sigh-

Ichigo stopped and coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth and he looked up, glaring up at the hollow smirking down at him. "You're gettin' weak, King. Yer no fun anymore..." He lifted Zangetsu and brought it down onto Ichigo, his smirk growing ever wider when Ichigo screamed. "Che... Pathetic, Ichi." He walked away, leaving Ichigo with Zangetsu sticking out of his body.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his zanpaktou and pulled, crying out as the blade slid out of him. He stared up at the dull sky, wondering why he ever let that damn hollow control him. He knew better than to let people take control of him... and he certainly didn't want to let the hollow have his body and soul, create chaos and most likely kill anyone that got in his way.

He wouldn't let that happen, but... he would only end up letting him, anyway. That damn hollow could just look his way, and he would fall. What the hell had happened to him? He used to be strong and cocky. He still was, but that hollow... _Shirosaki_ affected him in dangerous ways.

He felt a hand press down on the deep wound on his stomach and hissed. He glanced down, seeing Shirosaki grinning at him in that same, manically way. "Aw, poor I-chi-go," Shiro sang tauntingly. "Maybe you need more practice, ne?" He crawled over the substitute shinigami and straddled his waist, letting his hands rest on his stomach, just above his wound. "Or maybe you should just _give up_."

Ichigo growled and tried to push the albino away, off of him. "I wouldn't ever do that, bastard." He grit his teeth when Shirosaki only put more pressure on his stomach again.

"Hm. Yer still stubborn, at least." He gripped Ichigo's hair and jerked his head to the side and leaned forward, nipping roughly at the skin there.

"Get _off_ of me, damn hollow!" Ichigo tried to push the hollow off of him, but Shiro didn't move an inch.

Shiro snorted and grabbed Ichigo's wrists, pinning them above his head. "Don't move, Ichi, and this won't hurt a bit…" He laughed, proving himself wrong. Of course it was going to hurt. "But if ya work with me here, I'll make sure it doesn' hurt as much as last time…" He leaned down, whispering in the teenager's ear, brushing his lips against it. "I just _love_ it when you scream. 'Specially when I'm tearin' you apart."

A whimper came from Ichigo's lips, and he pressed them shut, hoping that Shiro hadn't heard it. He did, though, because he laughed again, untying the orange-head's obi and using it to tie his wrists together above his head. "Aw, don' be scared, Ichi. I told ya… Be good and this won't hurt."

Ichigo tried to struggle against his bonds, but it only encouraged Shiro more. He slipped his hand under the substitute Shinigami's hakama, brushing his hand against his member.

Ichigo gasped, and fought to _not_ react to the other's ministrations. It was hard, and when a moan escaped his throat, Shiro began pumping him. "S-stop… please, Sh-Shiro…"

"But I'm not done _yet_, Ichi. I haven' even started yet." Shiro pulled the boy's hakama down, looking at his half-hardened member for a moment. "Fer someone who's so unwilling… Ya sure are likin' this, Strawberry." He pressed two fingers against Ichigo's lips, waiting for the boy to take them in. Ichigo did, but a little reluctantly. He _didn't_ want this, but he had no other choice. Shirosaki was too strong… for (hopefully) the only time in his life, Ichigo had to admit that the hollow was stronger than him.

He sucked on the albino's fingers, trying to cover them with enough saliva so he'd be able to at least move after Shiro was done with him. When Shiro pulled them out, Ichigo immediately tensed. The hollow's fingers circled his entrance and he smirked. "If ya don't relax, ya won' be able to blame me fer breaking ya."

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and relaxed, almost immediately feeling his fingers intruding past the first ring of muscle. He bit his lip, trying to concentrate on some other pain… But the pain that he was receiving from Shiro was a bit worse than a bleeding lip. After adding a third finger, stretching Ichigo out, he couldn't help but cry out softly. "Shi-Shiro! Kami-sama, please-aah…" Shiro hit something, making Ichigo shiver and arch his bad. "Again… do that again."

Shiro gave Ichigo another menacing smirk and pulled his fingers away, earning a whine from Ichigo. "Don't worry," he said, spreading Ichigo's legs out more. "There's more." He looked down at the orange-headed teenager's dazed look and chuckled darkly. He leaned down and kissed him hard, sharply thrusting into him. Ichigo screamed through the kiss in pain and writhed, trying to knock Shiro away.

Shiro grasped Ichigo's hips in a bruising grip, making him stay still. He pulled out, then thrust back into him, trying to go deeper. He groaned, breaking away from the kiss only for a moment. "Ya feel so _good_, Ichi," he moaned. He continued ramming into Ichigo until he hit that sensitive spot again, making Ichigo scream again—but for a different reason.

"Sh…Shiro," Ichigo panted, "faster… harder," he pleaded, wrapping his legs around Shiro's waist and arching his back again, pressing his body up against the other's.

"Whatever you say, King," Shiro said huskily, doing as his king asked.

It took only a few more hard thrusts until Ichigo came with a cry, spilling his seed over his and the hollow's stomach, clenching his muscles around Shiro.

"Ichi!" Shiro gasped, coming along with the teenager. He collapsed on Ichigo, burying his face in the crook of the boy's neck. "Now you know… that yer _mine_, Ichigo… And if you don't behave…" He smirked and slowly licked up Ichigo's neck. "I may just do my worst."

I actually had to look up what gi, obi, and the hakama were… Hn. –feels stupid- Anyvey, for those who don't know what they are, the gi is the top jacket, the hakama is the pants, and the obi is the belt that ties it all together.

I had also planned to make this at least 2000 words... But it's not. Crap. -.- I'm also not very good at these kinds of things... So... sorry...


End file.
